Nova
Nova is the sixth world created for Datearth, coming from the reset Novus. It opened on September 21st, 2019. History On September 21, 2019, Nova was created. In the first hour of its release, players walked on every continent, apart from Antarctica. The first town created on Nova was Timbuktu (now part of Songhai), created by MisterAtom and Holy_Divinity. The second town created was Blackhaven (now part of the Norman Empire), created by morte_rossa with help from other players. The third city created was Kiev (now part of Avar). The first nation created was Songhai, in West Africa, and the second was Zhao, in East Asia. The first mission completed on Nova was done by Ineza_Kai. Ecrinian War of Terror On September 22nd, the town of Ecrin decided to raid the towns of Amsterdam and other coastal settlements. The Ecrinians surrounded Amsterdam and began attacking the Amsterdamers. After a few minutes of pointless combat the Ecrinians retreated from Amsterdam while a few attempted to raid nearby Blackhaven. Battle of the Bremen Clocktower The newly founded town of Bremen went under attack from a small group of Ecrinians, but retreated due to the defenses the Bremen Clocktower provided under LisPisCringe. FlyNovus conflict There was recently confusion over which nation owns the airline FlyNovus, which is headed by Airplaneguy9. This led to people believing that the Hanseatic League owned FlyNovus, as Airplaneguy9 was initially part of the nation, FlyNovus was (at the time) based in a Hansa city, and FlyNovus owned 20% of the state-owned airline Hanseatia. Airplaneguy9 finally released a statement declaring that FlyNovus was not owned by a nation. This seems to have released tension, especially between Hansa and the Norman Empire. This conflict was observed mostly on the Nova Discord server. Carthaginian War of Terror Carthaginian pirates and terrorists have been attacking settlements since the nation came into existence. However, A week after the server opened, Carthaginian pirates have become relentless in killing and scamming players all over Europe and the Middle East. Australian Nuclear Conflict Main article: Australian Nuclear Conflict On October 3rd, 2019, the Australian Empire decided to drop a nuclear bomb on New York City, Cairnes, Calais and, worst of all, Blackhaven. This caused most of Nova to go up against the Aussies, and was the first major war on Nova. Norman Crusade Against Carthage Main article: Norman Crusade Against Carthage On October 6th, 2019, war was declared against Carthage by Normandy and the rest of the world. Dissolution of the British Empire On October 16th, 2019, Shanka of the British Empire declared that he was leaving, and that the Capital City Liverpool was to be given away. Shanka gave away much of the city's resources, including missions and valuables, and the city was subsequently nuked. Following this, Shanka dissolved the British Empire, giving all cities independence, and giving Liverpool to Avar. The Nuclear Autumn Recently, nuclear weapons have been used to a large extent for the destruction of countless cities and mass killing. However, these weren't just acts of war, in a desperate effort to get a breakthrough. Nukes have been used on neutral nations, and even terrorist nations have gotten their hands on them. Around the world, nations are amplifying their defences, should war come Organizations North Sea Trade Union Main article: North Sea Trade Union The first international organisation on Nova was the North Sea Trade Union (NSTU), a trade union of all nations on the North Sea. The organisation is strictly for trade and commerce. Its member states include Sweden - xzdplaya12zx, Dutch Empire, autonomous under Normandy - SomeGuyNamedDon and morte_rossa, Hansa - cvkoning and the British Empire - Shanka Nova Aviation Authority Main article: Nova Aviation Authority The Nova Aviation Authority, or NAA, is an organisation aimed at regulating all aviation matters on Nova. It was originally called the Datearth Aviation Authority, but after Gaia's and Terra's shutdown, the organisation was renamed. It owns all airports and airlines on the server (unless it is part of Nova America, in which case it is then owned by the State of South Africa). All airlines and airports have to follow NAA rules to be recognized (Avar International Airport is an exception, as it disregards naming rules and has no taxiways). Nova Worldwide Trains (NWT) Main article: Nova Worldwide Trains NWT is a transport company created by AnticosMC based in La Rochelle (France). The goal of NWT is to link European towns and beyond by creating automatic railways. Cities * Accra * Addis-Abeba * Ajaccio * Akkad * Al-Qahira * Alesund * Alexanderopolis * Alor Gajah * Amsterdam * Annapolis * Antananarivo * Antonible * Aqaba * Area 51 * ArgentineCapital * Argyll * Artenara * Atar * Atar * Athens * Atlanta * Atlantis * Austin * Ba Sing Se * Baku * Bamberg * Banjarmasin * Barcelona * Beaufort * Belfast * Belgrade * Bergen * Berlin * Beverly Hills * Bhamo * Birdsville * Blackhaven * Brasov * Bremen * Bristol * Buenos Aires * Buon Ma Thout * Byrd Station * Cairns * Cairo * Calais * Cape Town * Carcas * Carthage * Carthago Nova * Cascadia * Casteddu * Castelo Branco * Chadtown * Chengdu * ChernobyChiapas * Chicago * Chongqing * CoinStealCity * Colquechaca * Congo * Copenhagen * Coral Harbour * Cork * Creste * Crete * Cyrne * Denmark * Denpasar * Diamond City * Djenne * Djeri * Dnieper * Dodge * Dracul * Dubai * Dublin * Dumbaria * Duncan * Dundo * Ecuador * Edinburgh * Edo * Ember * Evansville * Fairbanks * Falkland Islands * Far East Outpost * Fort Alert * Frankfurt * Freiro * Gades * Goshen * Gotenhafen * Gran Sudan * Grodno * Guatemala * Haida * Hamburg * Hamburg-Lubeck * Hampton Bays * Handan * Hanga Roa * Hangzhou * Hannover * Havanna * Hawaii * Hedera * Helsinki * HMS Commonwealth * Holu-City-of-Antioch * Holy-City-of-Tyre * Hong Kong * Houston * Instanbul * Jerusalem * Johannesburg * Kalmar * Kherson * Kiev * Kitami * Klaipeda * KoalitionCity * Kodiak * Kolkheti * Koln * Konigsberg * Krakow * KSA * Kumamoto * Kumasi * Kupang * Kuwait City * Köln * La Rochelle * Lake Victoria * Leningrad * Lisboa * Little Andaman * Liverpool * Ljubljana * Luanda * Lublin * Ludlow * Luhansk * Lutsk * Lviv * Madrid * Mafeteng * Major * Malta * Manila * McAllen * Medelin * Mexico City * Mikawa * Milan * Minsk * Monastery of Peace * Monrovia * Montevideo * Moscow * Mukah * Mumbai * Neapolis * Nelson * New Orleans * New Sassari * New Vegas * New York City * NewSeville * Nicosia * Niteroi * Nordville * Norilsk * Novosibirisk * Nyeni * Odense * Orague * ORE * Osaka * Oslo * Padula * Palermo * Palma * Paris * Paris * Patagonia * Pataliputra * Penang * Pensacola * Philidelphia * Phuket * PirateBay * Pisa * Polarfront * Poltava * Port Elizabeth * Porto * Poznan * Pradesh * Pyongyang * Quebec * Ragnarok * Raleigh * Red Ridge * Red River Valley * Reyjavik * Riga * Rio de Janeiro * Rivne * Rome * Rovaniemi * Rytkuchi * Salalah * Salvador * San Francisco * SanAntonio * Santarm * Santorini * Sao Luis * Savannah * Seoul * Serov * Shanghai * Siduk * Simferopol * Simul * Sparta * St. Louis * Stockholm * Stolberg * Svalbard * Syracusa * Szcescie * Taberia * Taipei * Taiyuan * Talkeetna * Tallinn * Tampa * Tehran * Ternopil * The Highlands * Themyscira * Thwaite * Thwalte * Tikal * Timbuktu * Tingis * Toledo * Tondibi * Torino * Toronto * Toulouse * Trade Outpost * Transtantinople * Troy * Tushikuduk * Utrecht * Venice * Victoria * Vienna * Vigo * Volgograd * Wadiya City * Warsaw * Washington DC * Water Mexicans * Waterway Corp. * White Port * Willard Site * Zongshan Station This list was alphabetized on October 6, 2019, and updated on October 17, 2019 Nations Current Nations * Algeria * Aqua * Australian Empire * Avar * Brazil * Carthage * Empire of Borneo * Finland * France * Germanic Empire * Hanseatic Republic * Irish Republic * South Korea * Mexico * New Caledonia * Norman Empire * Nova America * Povolzhye * Romanorum Imperium * Russia * Sanctuary * Songhai Empire * Sweden * Tokugawa Shogunate * Transtan-Persia * Transylvania * Ural Empire * Visigothic Kingdom * Westarctica * Zhao Previous Nations * Amazonia * Aquitaine * British Empire * Celtic Empire * Mayan Empire * Nigeria * Portuguese Empire